Worm
The Worms (ワーム, Wāmu) are the villains in the Kamen Rider Heisei series Kamen Rider Kabuto. They are an alien life form that came from a meteor that destroyed the city district of Shibuya seven years prior to the series' timeline. However, the Worms known as Natives existed prior to the coming of the Shibuya Meteorite, through another meteorite that came 35 years ago. The Worms were designed by Yasushi Nirasawa (韮沢 靖, Nirasawa Yasushi), who designed the Undead for Kamen Rider Blade, the Horrors in GARO, and later designed the Imagin for Kamen Rider Den-O. These designs were later detailed in . Shibuya Meteorite A mysterious meteorite that crashed into Shibuya seven years ago, this meteorite brought along the extraterrestrial creatures known as Worms. During episode 41, Riku Kagami explains that another meteorite carrying the Natives arrived on Earth thirty-five years ago, explaining why fragments of the meteorite similar to those of the Shibuya Meteorite existed so long ago. The Natives that arrived on Earth worked with humans to create the Masked Rider System in order to fend off the threat of other Worms that would arrive later. Classification There exist two different species of Worms, the Natives, and the unnamed Worms. The Natives have a horn appendage attached to their heads and they are not as aggressive like the Worms. Natives The first species of Worm, Natives are the Worms that arrived on Earth 35 years ago on a meteorite predating the Shibuya Meteorite. After assuming human identities, they developed the Masked Rider System to give to the humans that would form ZECT. In return, ZECT would protect them from the Worms that would arrive in the Shibuya Meteorite. Tachikawa Daigo is the first Native to appear, and it is shown that certain Natives are able to summon the power of the Zecters. More Natives are revealed during episode 41, as their alliance with ZECT is clarified. Shuichi Tadokoro is also revealed to be a Native working for ZECT after an AMB accident forces him back into his Worm form. Sisryaworm, a Worm that was born from a Native mother, is the only Native Worm to be shown outside of a pupa form. Negishi, a leader of the Natives appears in episode 45, and although he is offered deep respect, he seems to be very hyperactive. In episode 47 and 48, it is revealed that Negishi actually worked together with Mishima in order to turn humans into Natives using a special necklace, as Negishi believed that it was no other way for his kind and humans to co-exist. However, some Natives, such as Tadokoro, were able to live on as a human because they did not have the same beliefs as Negishi. Ultimately, Negishi's plan is foiled thanks to Kabuto and Gatack. Worms Instead of a plural verson (Worms), it is alwasys pronounced "Worm", thanks to how the Japanese language works normally. The second species Worm, these Worm are not given a specific name, but they arrived on Earth seven years ago on the Shibuya Meteorite. Aggressive to humans, Worms attempt to blend into the human population by copying the faces of their victims along with their memories. They only require a look at the human to copy their image, but once done so, they attempt to kill the original at all costs. But the Worm believe the person that was mimicked now exists as a part of them due the fact they also acquired their victims' personalities, which can be a hindrance in few cases. Despite being able to copy both image and memory, they are unable to copy certain things such as scent. The pupa form is known as a Salis, taking on the shape of a chrysalis. Salis normally has green body, except for the albino one which has white body. After a Worm is threatened or endangered, it has the ability to molt, revealing a stronger form that can move at blinding speeds which comes from their high metabolism. It is later revealed that Worm do not need to naturally molt, and their "cast" can be broken off or shattered. They also have the ability to revert back into a Salis form if necessary. When a Worm is destroyed, it explodes into flames that shares its predominant color. The main motifs of the Worm are animals that are arthropods, most commonly insects. The executives are the only Worm with non-insects motifs. Rena Mamiya/Ucaworm, Cammarusworm, Substworm, and Reiji Nogi/Cassisworm are all crustacean-type Worm. The Cochleaworm is surprisingly a mollusk. Major Worms Playing a significant role in the series, these Worms are usually Executives or otherwise important Worms that greatly influence the story. This class of worm are fully evolved and are the the most powerful class. These worms each have a unique appearance due to their individual evolution. Worm Class Executives The upper-class Worms usually control massive groups of Worms. Very few Executives have been seen, but they each possess an enormous amount of power. *Rena Mamiya/Uca Worm *Reiji Nogi/Cassis Worm Non-Executive *Tsurugi KamishiroScorpio Worm Native Class Natives are commonly shown in an altered pupa form, but a few Natives have evolved and reached a higher stage in the Worm hierarchy. They are the first generation of worm that landed on earth after the meteor hit Shibuiya. *Hiyori Kusakabe/Sisyra Worm *Masato Mishima/Gryllus Worm Minor Worms Some of these lower-class Worms are subordinates of Executives, while others have no association with the majority of Worms. They serve mainly as monsters of the week. Aracnea Worm sub-class Spider-based Worms. * Aracnea Worm Rubor * Aracnea Worm Flavus * Aracnea Worm Nigritia Verber Worm sub-class Tailless Whip Scorpion-based Worms that targeted people in white. * Verber Worm * Verber Worm Rota Coleoptera Worm sub-class Scarab-based Worms. * Coleoptera Worm Aeneus * Coleoptera Worm Croceus * Coleoptera Worm Argentum Sectio Worm sub-class Mantis-based Worms * Sectio Worm * Sectio Worm Acuere Formicaalubus Worm sub-class Termite-based Worms, spared a doctor's life and assumed his form to target those in his care, turning them into drywood. Though their methods were odd, they still were Worms in nature. * Formicaalubus Worm * Formicaalubus Worm Oculus * Formicaalubus Worm Maxilla Brachypelma Worm sub-class Tarantula-like Worms that protected the Worm eggs. * Brachypelma Worm Aurantium * Brachypelma Worm Viridis Geophild Worm sub-class * Geophilid Worm Acarina Worm sub-class Tick/Mite-like Worms. * Acarina Worm * Acarina Worm Amber Camponotus Worm sub-class Carpenter ant-like Worms exclusive to the Hyper Battle special. * Camponotus Worm Oculus * Camponotus Worm Maxilla Other sub-classes * Lanpyris Worm * Bellcricetus Worm * Epilachna Worm * Pulex Worm * Musca Worm * Viella Worm * Sepultura Worm * Tarantes Worm Purpura * Genomyas Worm * Culex Worm * Foliatus Worm * Cammarus Worm * Cochlea Worm * Leptophyes Worm * Subst Worm Worm/Gallery Native Worm/Gallery wormmeteor.jpg wormmeteor1.jpg wormmeteor2.jpg Executive Worm/Gallery Uca.jpg Cassis.jpg Cassis_1.jpg Cassis_2.jpg Scorpius.jpg Native Worm/Gallery Gryllus.jpg Worm by Genus/Gallery Aracnea.jpg Verber.jpg Verber_1.jpg Coleoptera_Worm.jpg Sectio_Worm.jpg Formicaalubus.jpg Brachypelma.jpg Geophilid.jpg Acarina.jpg All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation .]] '''Worms' appear as regular enemies in the video game, All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation, and it's sequel, All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2. Worms come in three colors, the original green, white and black. White Worms are stronger then the normal Green Worms with the Black Worms being the strongest out of the Worms. External links *Worms at the All Kamen Rider Generation Wiki Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Worms